All the Way
by lesbianwitchlibrary
Summary: Two Slytherin bad girls can't resist the urge anymore, and decide to go all the way. Warnings for explicit sex. Obviously.


Pansy slammed Daphne against the back of the door, both girls moaning slightly as they hit it. Daphne deepened the kiss and tightened her grip on Pansy' waist. Daphne was grinding into Pansy, setting a rhythm and killing Pansy, who moaned and felt herself grow hotter – in some places more than others. Daphne pulled them away from the door and threw Pansy onto the bed, who looked at her with a combination of wonder and lust. Daphne climbed on top and began kissing and biting Pansy's neck. Pansy grabbed Daphne by the waist and rolled her over so that she was on top. Still kissing passionately, Daphne took Pansy's hand and lowered it to her breasts. Pansy's breath was becoming ragged and pressure was building between her legs. She was on the verge of losing control.

She forced herself away from Daphne's body. Shaking slightly, she managed, "I think I need a break."

Daphne sat up. "No, please, no break. Why on earth do you need a break?"

This time Pansy sat up. She noticed her leg placement (around Daphne's) and pulled herself off with some effort. "Because," she said, resisting Daphne's fingers, which were presently pulling rather suggestively on Pansy's shirt. "I'm about this close," she motioned with two fingers, "to losing control. And in about fifteen minutes, you're going to ask me to stop anyway. You're going to come up with some rubbish excuse as to why you can't go all the way." Pansy willed herself off of Daphne and went to lean against the windowsill.

"No," Daphne said. "No, I'm not. I'd never ask you to stop."

Pansy looked at Daphne sideways. "So you want to go all the way?"  
"Yes."

"You want me to fuck you?"

"Haven't I been telling you so? Maybe not verbally, but my body sure hasn't been shy about it."

Pansy smiled suggestively. "So you're not a virgin."

"No," Daphne said, unbuttoning her shirt slowly. "And you're not either." Pansy stared and nodded.

"You got that right."

"Oh baby, I could tell," Daphne said. Pansy swallowed. "Well," Daphne got to the last button and opened her shirt, revealing a red push-up bra that made Pansy squirm in anticipation. "Given that we're two girls who seem to know what we're doing..."

Pansy rushed away from the windowsill immediately.

"Yes?" she said, inching towards Daphne, who was on the edge of the bed.

"I say we... well, put our skills to work. As they say."

As Pansy approached, Daphne slid both hands across Pansy's hips. "I don't think that's a saying," she breathed.

"Maybe not," Daphne said.

Daphne pulled Pansy's shirt up. She obliged. Daphne let herself fall back on the bed and looked at Pansy with lust as Pansy climbed on top of her. Pansy pushed them both further up the bed and pressed her right leg between Daphne's, so their heats were pressed against each other.

"Oh god..." Daphne said as Pansy suppressed a moan. Pansy pushed Daphne's wrists against the bed and lowered her mouth to Daphne's bra. She moved their bodies together, Daphne joining in the rhythm, as she teased Daphne, licking around her bra. She shifted, so that both of Daphne's wrists were pinned down by one hand, and deftly unhooked the bra, pushing it up but not taking it off all the way. Pansy leaned down, taking Daphne's nipples in her mouth. She didn't let up on the grinding, either. Daphne was getting breathless.

Pansy allowed the now-free hand to grab and squeeze Daphne's body – her breasts, her stomach, her waist, her hips...

She ran her hands down Daphne's legs.

"I need," Daphne said, but her words were stifled by a moan as Pansy's hand reached towards the inside of Daphne's legs.

"Yes love?" Pansy asked.

"Your bra off."

Pansy grinned and sat up, taking both hands off Daphne. She pulled Daphne up by her waist and threw Daphne's bra to the side. Daphne now did the same with Pansy. Both girls sitting up, they lost themselves in another round of passionate kisses. Daphne, in somewhat of a rush, grabbed Pansys breasts and began both massaging and kissing them. Pansy could tell she was losing it.

"Let me get on top," she demanded.

Pansy smiled at the effect she was having on Daphne. "Give me a reason."  
Daphne smiled back and leaned in to Pansy's ear. "The best orgasm of your life." Daphne leaned back and saw Pansy's eyes close in lust. "How's that for a reason?"

Pansy obliged and leaned back.


End file.
